Chemical Warfare Agents (CWAs), commonly known as chemical weapons, are a class of weapons of mass destruction (WMD) designed to kill and harm large numbers of victims. Unlike conventional weapons that rely on explosive force, CWAs rely on the toxicity of chemical components to harm humans, agriculture, and livestock. While nations have long endeavored to reduce and eliminate CWAs, the production, stockpiling, and use of CWAs continues.
Efforts to curb the production and proliferation of CWAs through treaties such as the Chemical Weapons Convention (CWC) have led to the destruction and reduced availability of CWA stockpiles throughout the world. In response, terrorists or other wrongdoers may improvise with Toxic Industrial Chemicals (TICs) for use in chemical attacks.
Unlike CWAs, TICs are not intended for use as weapons. TICs may be employed for beneficial purposes and may have everyday use in many industrial processes. Nevertheless, exposure to significant amounts of TICs may cause injury or death. Additionally, industrial accidents may cause the release of TICs, which may injure or kill workers, first responders, and members of the public.
Chemical sampling may be used to identify CWAs and TICs. Typically, a sample from an area known or suspected to be affected by CWAs and TICs may be taken and stored in a container such as a passivated canister. The container may be transported to a laboratory or another facility for analysis of the sample. The sample may be extracted from the container and analyzed with an analytical instrument such as a gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer (GC-MS) to determine the presence of CWAs, TICs, or both.
The present application appreciates that collection, retention, custody, and control of a chemical sample may be a challenging endeavor.